Beacon's Bounty Hunter
by Theothergy
Summary: A job gone wrong leaves the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy stranded on a strange planet with monsters more hideous than Skadge and worst of all, his crew's greatest rivals: Havoc Squad. How will the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and the most decorated Major of the Republic cope? SWTORXRWBY crossover. T for violence and language.
1. Just Another Job

**Just Another Job**

 **Ok, it's time I confess. I've really been inactive during the Summer even though I have very little in the terms of work hours. What has really been dragging me away from writing is getting Star Wars: The Old Republic. I am in love with this game. It's my favorite MMO and PC game. Its story is rich and inviting, the combat is beautiful and I adore this game.**

 **This is a trial to see if there are any of you who would like to read this series. I know the Bounty Hunter is one of the most used, but that's because he is a badass. And the crew is lovable and insane too, giving all the more reason to write in the Bounty Hunter's point of view.**

 **But first: a character sheet.**

 **Name: Dianok**

 **Race: Chiss**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Advanced Class and Build: Arsenal Merc** **enary**

 **Armor Set: RD-15A Mercenary- Black and red.**

 **Weapons: Outlander Boltblaster's Blaster Pistols**

 **I'll add more to it as the need arises.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Old Republic or RWBY.**

* * *

 **D-5 Mantis Holoterminal Deck- Imperial Space**

It was supposed to be just another job for me and my crew. We were hired to assist in the destruction of a Republic Capital Ship, no big deal, we've done assault runs before. See, my ship may look like a hunk of junk, but rest assured, it can tear through full frigates like they were measly starfighters.

I am Dianok, Victor of the Great Hunt, Republic's Most Wanted, my résumé goes on forever. And I am the best Bounty Hunter this galaxy has ever seen.

What made me cautious about the job was who was paying me. And who my employer sent to make sure the job was done.

"Cipher Nine to Hunter, do you read?" I honestly want to blast my Holoterminal right now. Of course, I'm hired for some top secret strike mission, given only minimal details, told to travel to some random set of coordinates to receive the full mission, only to find one of the most dangerous non-Sith Imperials giving me my briefing. I'm more than a little paranoid right now.

"Yeah I hear you," I replied, biting back the insults and swears that were bound to escape my mouth if I didn't control myself.

Mako turns to me. "Why are we taking jobs from Imperial Intelligence again?" I've been asking myself the same thing for the past five minutes.

"Yeah, if you remember correctly, they tried to kill you after doing their dirty work, and trying to skip on the pay." Gault added.

Oh yes, I remember that infuriating visit to Intelligence HQ after running through the Dark Temple. This was not helping my mood.

I snapped right there. Turning to the masked homicidal maniac of the Empire, I politely addressed the other head of this attack. "Alright you damn spook, why are you here? What's so important that Imperial Intelligence just had to hire me?"

I only got a refined chuckle from Cipher Nine, which didn't cool my temper much. "Why Hunter, why wouldn't you want a shot at ending Havoc Squad?" That got my attention. Havoc Squad was one of the best, if not the best, Republic SpecOps teams ever. The bounty on their commanding officer, one Major Berr'ium, is higher than the rest of the squad combined. Oh what would I do with that kind of money.

My thinking and credit calculating by the dumbest and most impulsive one on my team. "Quit with the questions pip-squeak!" Skadge dumbly retorted. I shot him a glare to shut him up. I only put up with him because it's good to have muscle in a group, dumb muscle even better.

"I can drop you back on Belsavis, don't make me, Skadge." I threatened the Houk then turned to the agent on my terminal. "Now, what does Havoc Squad have to do with this?" I inquired.

"Oh I almost forgot, you are on a need to know basis." The agent drawled. "That cruiser, _The Dawn Voyager,_ is carrying a prototype FTL Drive that enables the ship to be almost anywhere in the galaxy in almost an instant. This could drastically change the tide in the war. Imagine, a fleet that can be anywhere, anytime."

"Fancy," I rolled my eyes. Another new toy that could potentially change the fate of the galaxy. Old news. "Where does Havoc Squad come into this?"

"Don't you see?" Nine asked, like it was the easiest answer in the universe. "Who if not the Republic's finest would be part of the escort? Your job is to eliminate Havoc Squad and cripple the _Voyager_ while my team goes and acquires the blueprints and disables the prototype."

"Wait just a moment!," Gault interjects. "Are you implying we are going to play BAIT for HAVOC SQUAD?! Is this a bad idea to anyone else?" Sometimes I don't know why I put up with the Devaronian, but he's better than Skadge.

Torian shakes his head, mumbling about the "lack of honor" in the Devaronian.

I sigh and turn to the hologram of the deadly sniper, "As long as I'm getting paid, and I AM getting paid this time, fully in advanced by the way, I'll be your distraction."

"Done. Cipher Nine out." His image winked out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Let's see, small strike team versus giant Republic cruiser, distracting defenses of cruiser, and going up against the Republic's best of the best.

But great pay.

" _Me too boss!_ " Blizz chattered out.

* * *

 **D-5 Mantis Command Deck- Neutral Space**

"I should have asked for double." Imperial Intelligence was true to their word. They paid it all in advance, but I should have raised it.

Right now, I'm flying above the now smoking _Voyager_. I run a quick list of the problems that have been dealt with. Turrets: check. Shields: check. Engines: goodbye.

BT-7 Thunderclap that's tailing me: working on it.

I barrel roll to the right to avoid another volley of missiles aimed at my ship. In hindsight I really shouldn't have counted on the Major to be only good at fighting on the ground. Not the case. Apparently, Havoc Squad is good at every type of fighting. Good for them, not for me.

"I really hope these guys are worth the trouble they are causing us!" Mako's not wrong. I turned to my wife, about to ask how much is on their collective heads, but the ship rocks from a missile that was too close for comfort. Luckily, our shields are holding strong, but so are the Thunderclap's.

Blasting through the wreckage of a downed frigate, I attempt to surprise Havoc Squad by using the debris to cover my ambush, I can only groan as I watch an entire salvo of lasers and missiles barely scratch the shields of the opposing fighter.

"Those spooks are really taking their sweet time!" Gault points out. You know what? I actually agree.

Suddenly, a rumbling from deep within the _Voyager's_ hull gains my attention. From the lack of enemy fire, it gained the Major's attention too. It seems the supposed disabling part got a little out of hand. Numerous small fires erupt from parts of the ship, displaying the level of destruction that could only begin to cover what was going on inside.

" _Energy readings are spiking!_ " Blizz reports in his speedy language. "Boss, she's gonna blow!"

The last thing I remember before the explosion, is the retreating form of a certain Agent's Phantom.

"Son of a kriffing Hutt." I hate Imperial Intelligence.

An explosion engulfs my ship as everything blackens around me.

* * *

 **D-5 Mantis Command Deck- Above unknown world**

I gasp as I come to, sitting up rapidly, only to barely see anything.

"Hey… you're up." Oh I know that beautiful voice.

"How long was I out?" I fight off a raging headache as I attempt get my bearings.

"Not sure, but the rest of us only woke a few minutes earlier." Mako explains. "We are running low on power, Blizz thinks we can land, but that's it."

I stand up with the help of Torian, I think? "Land where?"

"No idea." He explains. "This planet isn't on any database. We're in Wild Space."

"Great." Could this get any worse? "Tell Blizz to land. But if this planet isn't on any database, the natives may not have space travel or contact to any galactic faction. Best to lay low for awhile, panic won't help anything."

"Sure thing Boss." Torian heads off to relay my orders. This leaves just Mako and I.

"Hon? Do you think we're trapped here?" Mako asked. She only refers to me like that when she's scared. That won't fly with me. I take off my helmet and set it beside her.

"Hey, don't worry Mako. We'll be fine. At least we get to relax a bit with no Pubs or Imps to watch out for."

She giggled a bit and hugged my neck. "That's why I love you."

The ship shuddered as we break through the planet's atmosphere and we pull away from each other. I secure my helmet back on and head to the cargo bay. I watch as my team of hardened mercenaries ready themselves for anything. Torian charges up his electrostaff, giving it a few test swings, before placing it on his back. Skadge is sharpening his enormous vibroblade, which isn't how that works, but whatever. Gault checks the sights on his sniper rifle. Mako has returned from my quarters with her combat gear on, blaster at her hip.

With one final groan, the ship lands as Blizz returns to the group, tiny pistol holstered. " _We are currently set down in a clearing of a forest, the nearest large settlement is a while away. No one can find us Boss!_ " He informed me.

"Good job little guy." I give him a smile behind my armor.

After checking my gear, making sure my surplus of missiles are all ready to deploy, my jets have enough fuel, my blaster pistols are primed, and my armor is solid, I nod to my team of misfits and we open the hatch to head out to explore this new world.

…And learn promptly that the ship is surrounded by giant black creatures with bone protrusions and glowing red eyes.

"I had to tempt fate." I groaned.

* * *

 **I'll end this here. I have no idea if anyone will even like it, follow it, review it, or favorite it.**

 **I kept it short so I could get some breathing room for a new story.**

 **Please review and give me any feedback you may have, good or bad.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	2. A New Job

**A New Employer**

 **Is anyone out there not want me dead? I know I said I was gonna be active, then I met college. Rather, it barrelled right through me. This is my second week and after having done more research on some of the characters, I realize I am gonna be WAY more in depth than I thought I would be.**

 **And yes, I know you are still waiting on a chapter of Heart's Remnants, that's next, I swear. With the amount of fav's and follows it got over the break period, there's no WAY I'm ignoring it. I have a brand spanking new Alienware laptop, plenty of Doc space, and enough time that should be used for something else to waste on typing up a new chapter or two.**

 **New Fav's:grimlock987, ScottyofTerra, Omega0629, Kid-N7, JammyONE, Deadly kawaii ninja, Deadfallman, CheesyDibbles**

 **New Follows: njhnaruto, grimlock987, danbug, ScottyofTerra, RomanceDagger, Omega0629, Kid-N7, I'mBoredKay, Hyperbor, Deadly kawaii ninja, Deadfallman, CheesyDibbles**

 **So without further ado:**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR SWTOR**

* * *

 _D-5 Mantis_ Landing Site

How the hell did I get into this? One minute I'm attempting to shoot down Havoc Squad, the next, I'm gunning down a horde of… whatever these thing are.

"On your left Torian!" I call out to my brother as I blast the creature trying to sneak up on his left. We've been at this for about half an hour now, barely getting chances to catch our breath, let alone restock on ammo. The enemies are a sea of black to us, but they don't take blaster bolts to the face well, or Skadge's smell.

I've had Gault firing from behind a crate of ammo for about five minutes so he can throw the cartridges and missiles to us between shots. I set the ship's cannons to security mode; with a full range of motion, compliments of Blizz, they can rip open rip open massive groups and any enemies that try to sneak up on us. Next, Blizz, Mako, and I are halfway down the ramp, using random objects from within the ship's cargo hold as cover. And I don't think the guy frozen in Carbonite appreciates me using his cell "block" as cover. Mako slaps my upper arm, sensing my poor humor, then returns to throwing grenades into the crowd. That only leaves two people at the bottom of the ramp, acting as our vanguard. Torian, and...

"COME GET SOME YOU MANGY MUTTS!" I swear, Skadge is going to get himself beat up by someone who won't take his _Shab_ anymore. But at least his sloppy wide swings decapitate even the larger lupine ones.

Those bear ones? They don't like Torian's flurry of electrostaff twirls, they are too slow to keep up with my brother in arms. And the smaller ones can't even scratch his Beskar armor. And a simple Jet blast keeps him from getting overrun.

Essentially we can hold out until us long range fighters run out of weaponry. And that ain't gonna happen any time soon. A Grand Champion is always prepared: be it in the field, or your ship, always be a walking arsenal, and have a plan. I've prepped this ship to be able to outlast a literal siege if needs be. With enough food, drink, and ammunition to run a small army, I would call that prepared.

I fire an explosive dart into the middle of a cluster of creatures near the center, causing one to panic, then promptly blow him and his buddies skyhigh. I then cross my blaster arms and sweep them back and forth, effectively dealing large groups a deathblow. I only watch for a moment as their bodies evaporate, just like the others have been, before I fire a Tracer Missile to a flying bird-like one and send a trio of Heatseeker Missiles and a Rail Shot afterwards to bring it down.

After fighting for about another five minutes, and hundreds of smaller creatures later, the air was cleared of the snarls and blaster fire, leaving an unsettling silence over the field that should have held way more bodies than it did.

"Torian, you alright?" Mako calls to the Mandalorian. After having been married to her, Torian has essentially adopted her as his little sister, and I'm glad that they have been getting along as well as they have, even if he takes her side in arguments.

"I'm fine _ner vod._ " He replies, turning to chat with us as Skadge and Gault keep watch. "But I may have to have Blizz repair my techstaff." Showing us his weapon, it was clear to see it wasn't faring as well as his armor did, numerous scratches and small indents riddled the length of it.

"No problem," I reply, relieve Gault of Sniper Duty and take his spot, he can grab his rifle and be mid defense, and turn off the guns, we need to save power." Torian nodded as he ran to grab his rifle, bringing Blizz with him to help with repairs.

It was right then when we wanted to relax, an ear piercing screech broke through the trees.

"Two more!" Gault warns from his scope."And they are karking huge!"

"Don't wait on my account, shoot 'em!" I ordered. Gault fires off a couple of potshots, but instead of the death throes these things love to make, they only screeched louder.

"I think I made 'em mad," Gault reports, a little cautious

"Form up!" I directed my team to a good secondary position. "Focus your fire on the one I'm not shooting! Torian! Get cover with Gault! Blizz, stay beside me and Mako! Skadge, if ya got any special concoctions, start lobbing them!"

"With pleasure!"

Just as we formed a decent line, two ENORMOUS eight legged, heavily armored monsters crash into the clearing. With white carapaces, giant pincers, and stingers the size of Skadge, probably poisonous, and a full size of about half the _Mantis_ , I knew we were in trouble. It was gonna take a miracle to kill these things without the guns.

"KILL THESE HUTT SPAWN!" I opened fire with everything I had, using a Death From Above approach, I launched multiple missiles into the two creatures, going for a Priming Shot, followed by a Tracer, Blazing Bolts, Rail Shot, Heatseeker trio, but nothing worked. I only ended up charring its armor. My companions were having a better time though, their target was flinching at least. Damn my Mando pride, Torian is going to give me an earful about not hunting alone, then Mako would give me an even bigger earful.

It was at this moment the monster had finally gotten in range to use its natural weapons as it lunges with a left pincer, followed by a tail stab. I hop back enough to avoid the claw, and roll under its body to let the stinger stab the ground harmlessly. Being the resourceful Hunter I was, I planted an explosive dart on the softer belly area, followed by an Electro Net to cover my escape as I Rocketed Out from under it. The dart detonated, making the thing cry out in true pain finally as the force rocked the creature a bit and blew out a couple of legs.

The monster freed its tail and attempted to lunge behind itself in order to catch me off guard, I rolled sideways and fired a rocket at the offending appendage. With a lucky shot, I managed to blow the stinger off from its joint and it landed softly onto the ground. Now that a main threat was handled, I could get near it without completely dying and its non-poisonous parts would be shot to hell.

Except it evidently realized this and spun around to bat me away through a tree, then another, then another. I'm pretty sure I would've died if not for my Beskar armor, and I'm still pretty woozy anyway. Those were some thick trees to be launched through damnit. I stumbled as I got back up and I was greeted by the sight of the monster, which was right in front of me, in mid-lunge.

Now normally, I'd be able to dodge this no problem. Right now, my pack is damaged, I'm concussed, and my everything hurts to move. It looks like my luck has finally run out.

'Mako's going to kill me,' I chuckled as I waited for the claw to come down. But it never came. Instead, the giant bug got what looked to be a mortar right to the face and scurried away to recompose itself after taking a large explosive to the dome. What came next really surprised me.

"Havoc Squad, engage!" Dressed in his full armor, straight from Corellia's front line, blaster cannon at the ready, was Major Berr'ium, leader of Havoc Squad, with the full squad in tow.

The Major walks over to me after deploying his cohorts, takes a knee, removes his helmet, and displays a smug smirk on a Mirialan face. "Son of a blaster," he murmured. "Figured you were too stubborn to die, but here I find you waiting for a final blow." He stands up and reaches an arm out to me. "Come on, you got a hunt to finish."

"You lived too huh?" I chuckled, "Course Havoc Squad lives to fight another day." I grasp his forearm and he yanks me off the ground, Beskar and all. It was at this moment my would-be killer decides to rejoin the party, charging straight towards me and the Major.

We give each other a sideways glance, one that communicates our respect, hate, rivalry, and plan to bring this thing down. He sets his cannon to Full Auto while I unleash Blazing Bolts on it. I fire a Tracer Missile and he lets loose with a bout of Serrated Bolts. He uses a Mag Round while I let off a Rail Shot. It was around the time that his Assault Plastique went off that the thing finally decided to die. With a final screech of pain, it collapses, disintegrating on the spot.

We turn to grin at each other, but then realization sets in of what happened before we were stuck here. The result was instant. He turns his cannon on me as I level my pistols to his head. Somehow, all of our showed up lined at our side, Mako facing Elara Dorne, Blizz aiming at a supposedly amused M1-4X, Jorgan leveling his rifle to Gault's, Torian, now with Techstaff, flourishing it to Yuun the Gand, and Skadge and Vik already had blades crossed.

We stare silently at our opponents as a tumbleweed rolls by, in the middle of a forest, both me and the Major glance at it, both of us rather confused, before sharply turning back to face our mortal enemies.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this shot right now," Jorgan threatened.

"Simple," Gault replied with a smirk. "I can take mine."

"VIIIK!" Skadge roared "You've been a thorn in my side for too long! How many credits do you owe me?"

"None," Vik smirked. "Not since you found yourself in Republic maximum security. How'd you like Belsavis anyway?"

I glared at Skadge before he could make another stupid remark, then back at Berr'ium.

"Give me one reason not to shoot you right between the eyes here and now!" I threatened the soldier

"Sir," Dorne interjected to her superior. "I don't think this battle will turn out in any decent way. Plus, we need them to help us."

"They could be the only way off this rock," Mako agreed. "We may need to help each other."

"Why would we?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the Major. "To be perfectly honest, I'm quite good with settling down here. Think about it: no Empire, no Republic, no Jedi, no Sith, and no Nerf Herding Imp Intelligence to stab us in the back over and over. And we are already rich." It was a good idea. Tell the few people I trust in the galaxy of where my location is, as soon as I get comms working, and be away from the Force mumbo-jumbo, the idealistic wars, the insane leaders, and still have my credit account while having a local one. And I've secretly grown tired of these jobs that turn sour.

My crew gave me a mix of looks at that statement, some with concern, questioning, disapproval, and others I couldn't quite make out. Mako even lowered her weapon slightly and turned to me.

"Yeah? And what would you do?" Major Berr'ium jeered. "You and I both know that this place won't accept credits. Would you go back to being a two bit hired gun? Oh Grand Champion of the Great Hunt?"

"And what of you, Soldier Boy?" I asked back. "What are you without your precious Republic? Assume we can't fix any of this, what would you do? Where are either of us going to find a job that will completely glance over the fact that more than half of the people standing here would stick out like sore thumbs to a place that has had no intergalactic contact yet? Pretty sure you can't just enlist in a random military when you have green skin."

"I may have a suggestion to all of your problems," a voice spoke from the shadows of the forest. We all turned our weapons to this person. A tall man with silvery gray hair, brown eyes, spectacles, and a dark green suit walked into the light with a cane in one hand. In my head, every part of this man set off warning bells. This was no frail old man, this was a professional in his field: a hunter on par with legends. My respect for him was instant, but so was my caution.

"Ever thought of being teachers? My name is Headmaster Ozpin, of Beacon Academy, and we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

City of Vale- Three Years Later

Ruby Rose was ecstatic. She had just gone up against criminals head to head, even almost stopping their leader, Roman Torchwick. Now, she was on the rooftops with one of the most famous huntresses in Remnant: Glynda Goodwitch.

"You're a huntress," she pointed out. Glynda only glanced over at her, still recovering from the fight with the woman on the Bullhead. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Before Glynda could snap, a low roar could be heard. The two turned to where it was coming from just in time to see a figure fly above the edge of the building and land neatly within a few paces of Glynda.

The figure was in black clothing with gray armor pieces protecting the more important areas of the chest, a shoulder guard, a bandolier across his chest and another as a belt, with a rounded dome helmet that peaked near the top with two air hoses going around the back. **(Outlander Boltblaster Mk 2)** with two matching pistols hung off his belt. Ruby almost fainted when she realized who this was.

"You were right again, they were here. Almost had them this time too." Glynda reported.

"My contacts are always right," the man said in a gravelly voice. Almost like Qrow's "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, mopping up a gang that planned on striking a couple other shops. The Major's there now."

Ruby couldn't contain herself any longer. "OH! MY! GOSH! YOU'RE THE HUNTSMEN THEY CALL ARSENAL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED YOUR MAGAZINE INTERVIEW, I'VE READ IT LIKE, TEN TIMES!? AND I HAVE EVERY POSTER OF YOU! CAN I SEE YOUR BLASTERS?! HOW MANY WEAPONS DO YOU CARRY?!" After one last fangirl scream and letting it all out, she passed out, right in front of two of her heroes.

"Should I ask?" Dianok sighed, turning to Goodwitch.

"She handled the thugs on the street, helped me here too, if only a little." Glynda summed up.

Looking over the edge of the building to inspect the girl's handiwork he hums a bit. "Huh, not bad for a girl her age. Ozpin will want to see her, you know that?" Dianok raised an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"I know. He's already been contacted." She breathed a sigh with her acknowledgement. He's always doing things his own way, the man in front of her was proof of that.

"Still gonna lecture her anyway?" He shook his head in exasperation.

"Naturally." Glynda replied, prim and proper, before snapping her crop.

Suddenly, Dianok's tone became deathly serious. "We almost had her, didn't we?" His fists balled in anger and disgust at the people the fought.

Glynda's shoulders slumped. "Yes. Yes we did."

Patting The woman's shoulder, Dianok picked the sleeping girl up, turned to Goodwitch, and said, "We'll get her. She can't run forever. I'll take the girl to the station, see you there." With that, the man took off, girl cradled in his arms. Leaving Goodwitch alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **There. Done. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I completed it. Now that the players are set, what does fate and Remnant have in store for our Bounty Hunter and Trooper? Read on to find out.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RomanceDagger: Appreciate the support, hope it still does.**

 **Guest: BH was my favorite, Please PM me the title and link when you get the story written out.**

 **Deadly kawaii ninja: Hope it still is :)**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: I know we PM'd this discussion, but if there is anything I can do to improve the story now that the Trooper has entered the picture, please feel free to ask.**

 **Grimlock987: No, Montross is far more evil. Dianok has a true sense of honor. A heart of gold and a wallet to match.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	3. Fresh Meat

**Alright, welcome back to "Beacon's Bounty Hunter," also featuring the Trooper. This story has been rather well received, for a fandom category with a whopping 16 stories altogether. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this series so much.**

 **I am going to let you know now: this series will revolve around the activities and actions of Dianok and Berr'ium, so don't expect to see those common canon points you see in a RWBY fic. You've seen and probably read through what happens in initiation, so why go through that stuff when it has nothing to do with the main characters. If anything, they'll make commentary on those points, such as the teachers watching initiation.**

 **Shout Out to Mandalore the Freedom on the advice for this story. Take a gander at his stories.**

 **Like the image? These are the actual characters I play in game, using the gear I use for their looks. These were screenshots taken in-game from my computer and edited by me, so don't worry about ownership.**

 **New Fav's: Mike345210778, theoneandonlymrpotato, cakesnake2.0, eliteshadow, Fallout5368, LordNodrogLock648.**

 **New Followers: Mike345210778, Devildomvoyeur, theoneandonlymrpotato, Lord-of-Change, LordNodrogLock648, NorthernWarrior.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic or RWBY. They are property of Bioware and EA Games (unfortunately), and Rooster Teeth. I don't even technically own the characters I play, as their storylines are property of SWTOR as well. I'm kind of sad now.**

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium**

"I'll… keep this brief." Ozpin started. In front of the Headmaster stood the assembled group of new first year students who would be entering the Huntsman Academy. To his right, Dianok glared out to the student body with his arms crossed; although no one could see it behind the fully polarized helmet, they all felt it, he was sizing them up. To his left, Glynda and Berr'ium stood stock straight as they gazed out into the crowd, the Major also had a helmet on.

The students all knew these four teachers. They were legends among legends. Ozpin and Goodwitch were household names in the kingdoms. The two in full armor, however, were enigmas among the student body and across the world. They both appeared around the same time, about three years ago, their backgrounds unknown to but a few. But they all heard the titles: The Major and The Arsenal, a powerful duo who could tear through the Grimm like paper. They also heard the stories: that their weapons could pop an Aura in a couple shots, they never seemed to run out of ammo or explosives, and they never took off their helmets.

To Dianok, who had heard Ozpin's "Welcoming" speech a few times before, this was all ceremony, and not the fun kind, with drinking, blasters, and yelling. He had to be here because he was Beacon's top disciplinary enforcer (Glynda happily gave him that job, he was more sadistic than her) and fourth in command of the entire school. Looking through the new students, a few caught his eye, while some he was unimpressed with. He knew that the famed champion of Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos, would be attending, just not that she would look so uncomfortable doing so. He noticed she would shy away from some conversations and plaster on a smile when some went up to talk to her. 'Looks like someone doesn't like the fame,' He thought. He also noticed the young girl from the night before, evidently Ozpin let her in after all.

To Berr'ium, this was the moment of a student's life where they were to be inspired to greatness. How Ozpin's speech did that, he had yet to learn. Being the third in charge of the school, under Glynda, and being its defense coordinator, he and Dianok were here to do the inspiring, and the intimidating. He inspected the new blood in the academy, and frowned at the arrogance he saw. The Schnee heiress radiated haughtiness, which he only observed more of before the speech. There was a well-built man in full plate mail who constantly shoved others around, a bully then. Dianok would deal with that.

Ozpin finished his speech and stepped aside for Glynda. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." With that, the crowd begun to disperse. Dianok and Berr'ium moved offstage to get ready for their least favorite job, chaperone duty.

* * *

 **Beacon Ballroom- later that night**

"I hate this job," Dianok groaned into his headset. Sitting in the rafters with nothing but a stun blaster and a camouflage unit, he was supposed to sit up here all night, making sure none of the students tried to pull anything. The one upside to this was that he could take off his helmet under stealth, even then it wasn't much.

"At least you get the chance to shoot something," the Major suggested over the comms. "I'm stuck in a stuffy office watching security cameras." It was true, in a small room a few doors away, Berr'ium was leaning back in a chair watching a whole lot of nothing on a wall of screens. He had taken off everything but the bodysuit, letting him relax somewhat.

"Oh, sucks to be you!" The Bounty Hunter jeered back. "You get a nice cushy office chair, while I dangle from three stories up, must be hard." He did a once over from his position, before laying back on a support. "What do you think of these kids?"

"There are a few with promise, but I'm not impressed yet," the Havoc Squad leader answered honestly. "Most are rude, arrogant, or trying to hide something."

"Right you are," Dianok peered at a girl with a black bow trying to read, before a blond girl pushed Ruby over to her. "They all have a fallacy to them, something that makes them weak." At this he stared at the blond girl. "Isn't that the girl who Gault claimed wrecked Junior's place? Miss Hothead?"

Moving a camera to get the proper view, Berr'ium squinted at the screen. "Looks like it. She definitely fits the description." He pulled up the file with the corresponding person and read it aloud. "Yang Xiao-Long, daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Raven Branwen."

"Great, a Xiao-Long and Branwen," Dianok groaned with a small grin, remembering a meeting they had with Xiao-Long and Qrow Branwen. The bar still hadn't fully restocked on the amount of booze they drank that night, or fixed the scorch marks and bullet holes. Truly, it was a celebration fit for a Mandalorian. "I pity her partner."

"No way," Berr'ium laughed. "Pity the Schnee's partner. That meeting with Winter still gives me a headache."

The Champion nodded at that. "We'll just have to see what they got tomorrow, hopefully they won't be AS unbecoming." With that, the two settled into their tasks, remaining silent as the candles were blown out.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliffs- The Next Day**

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..." Jaune cried out as he catapulted into the Emerald Forest. Glynda, Ozpin, Berr'ium, and Dianok all watched as the students took their first steps into Initiation, some more serious than others.

Dianok, despite having seen this before, always got a kick out of those few students who were not expecting Ozpin's… unique method of teaching. Chuckling behind his helmet, he turns to his fellow teachers, who have all taken out their Scrolls and have begun to monitor the progress of the first years. He and Berr'ium were here for the Initiation because contrary to popular belief, it was Berr'ium who assigned team leaders, not Ozpin, and Dianok was the advanced combat instructor, who hand-picked the students in his class. He also was the one who went to retrieve the students who were in dire need of aid due to his rather fast modes of transportation. Ozpin was, of course, lying that there would be no intervention; though if that intervention came, it came with a notice of expulsion on most occasions.

As they looked on, they watched the various teens use their own landing strategies, and made comments and critiques amongst themselves.

"I know they may not have any other way," Dianok started. "But wasting that much ammo just to land is going to be detrimental in the long run." Berr'ium nodded at this, some students had used a full magazine of rounds in their landing strategy, and some of those students didn't have many spares on them.

"Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush have officially partnered up," Glynda reported. Dianok took off his helmet right then and spat on the ground, muttering curses and insults in Mando'a. "Mr. Cadera," she warned, using Dianok's adopted and disguise surname. "I know you have issues with the Winchester household after the Councilor wrote you off as a coward for not taking off your mask, then disrespecting your wife, then Torian, then calling you out on your honor..." She blinked, confused. "Where was I going with this?"

"You were going to let me use Councilor Winchester's son as my personal punching bag," Dianok instantly responded with complete seriousness. Glynda just groaned and shook the headache off, as did the Major.

"Oz, you're not seriously thinking of letting him do this again, right?" Berr'ium pleaded. Ozpin, to his credit, considered his decision for a few moments, or at least, acted like he did before shrugging and returning to his Scroll.

"Every teacher has their own method," Oz explained. Dianok grinned smugly before turning back to his own Scroll. "Mr. Cadera simply has a more 'hands on' approach to teaching. I see nothing wrong with it."

It should be known that Professor Cadera enjoyed using the team who he deemed "the biggest prats," as the first subjects of every demonstration, which entailed said team fighting an unknown enemy with no prior knowledge beforehand, while the rest of the students get to study said new opponent's attacks and styles. This usually left said teams in large amounts of pain. This was well known throughout the student body, as well as the parents and guardians of the teams. No one called him out on this though, as meeting the dubbed "Arsenal of Beacon" proved to be a rather intimidating event.

"Oh poor Ruby," Berr'ium started, changing the subject rather suddenly. Dianok swapped cameras to match the Trooper's as he continued his commentary. "She's been paired with Ms. Schnee, though I personally don't see how this partnership will work out."

"Why is she walking away?" Dianok asked.

"Perhaps they will be good for each other in the long run," the Headmaster argued. "The differing views and ideals may make them a better team after a few rough points in the beginning. After all, didn't you two become a dangerous duo after a bumpy start?" Dianok snorted from beside Berr'ium. "Bumpy start" was an understatement. They'd been opponents in a war, not some friendly rivalry. But the point was made, and the teachers continued to monitor the progress, even being slightly surprised by Weiss returning.

After a long period of acknowledging partners, the four watched as teams began to form. It was ten minutes after CRDL was formed and left that Yang and Blake arrived, then Ruby and Jaune through less conventional methods, then Ren and Nora, Pyrrha, then Weiss.

"Think they can fight an Elder Nevermore and a full grown Deathstalker?" The Major asked, slightly concerned for the students. The Grimm were high level, true, but these eight seemed to have the odds in their favor.

"Not with stunts like Rose pulled there, but I'm gonna hope that was a onetime thing," the Bounty Hunter criticized. Their eyes were glued to the scenes on their Scrolls, the enthralling and thrilling battle unfolding. The Mandalorian even whooped and cheered at the kills they gained, impressed with the teamwork and unorthodox methods they used. Glynda turned to her *ahem* esteemed colleague, who only shrugged with, "I told you the Arc would come to surprise you, Rose too."

After the fights, Ozpin turned to Berr'ium and, using his disguise surname, asked "Well, Mr. Dorne, have you completed your analysis of the two teams and their new leaders?" He knew who would be chosen, they all did, but Ozpin chose to make it official anyway.

"For the newly dubbed Team RWBY," Berr'ium began in a rather official tone, almost smug. "I promote Ruby Rose to Team Leader. For the newly dubbed Team JNPR, I promote Jaune Arc to Team Leader. I'll let you do the formal assembly, I'll see them in class tomorrow." The Havoc Squad Leader turned and walked back to the school, Dianok joining him soon after. After all, they had lessons to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't know how I felt about this one. This chapter was one I kinda just needed to get out of the way before the fun stuff happens next time. The necessary evil, per say. Either way, there will be much violence to be had next chapter! And we also get to see our two heroes' "teaching" methods.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Grimlock987: Since you're the only comment this time around, I'll humor ya. The Old Republic is an MMO that takes place around 300 years after the events of Knights of the Old Republic, if you've ever played that. In this game, you follow one of eight playable classes on one of two sides of the Sith Wars. On the Light Side's Republic, you have the Jedi Knight, the Jedi Consular, the Smuggler, and the Republic Trooper. One the Dark Side, you have their counterparts the Sith Warrior, Sith Inquisitor, Imperial Agent, and Bounty Hunter in service to the Sith Empire.**

 **Spoilers ahead!**

 **The Bounty Hunter's Storyline revolves around your character's rise to fame. From a simple hired gun taking in a few credits per job, to one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, rolling in dough. You are faced with many challenges and opponents: Mandalorians, Jedi, Sith, Military, all leading up to the final quest: Do you cash in on the Bounty placed on the Supreme Chancellor himself, or do you turn on the warmongering Dark Council member who's been using you as a puppet!**

 **Hope that sums it up man!**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


End file.
